A Night for Food Gone Wrong
by Amypilierfan123
Summary: Jack and Mark go out for dinner but ending up in the middle of a Gang fight and try to be the good guys but it ends up bad


Mark and Jack were hanging at Mark's place relaxing on the couch and Jack spoke up "I'm hungry Markimoo, let's go out and get something to eat." "Ok" said Mark as he grabbed his coat and Jack grabbed his and they headed out the door.

Jack and Mark headed to a small pizza place and headed inside and had some pizza and drinks. After they were done they headed back as it was getting late talking about random video games and all as they walked down the street holding hands. They were heading back to the apparent when they started hearing random shouting and grunts. Mark looked at jack and they rounded the corner and saw two guys beating the crap out of a random guy, calling him names and all.

Mark and Jack ran to save the guy, Mark pushed the guy off the one beating the guy up and Jack stayed behind. The guy was ok and he got up and ran and left Jack and Mark with the thugs. "What the hell are you two thinking!" Mark yelled. Jack came up to one of the thugs and started to push him. "You shouldn't be doing that." "What you going to do about it short stuff!" Mark saw a bulge in the guy's pocket and he saw the guy reach into it and he pulled out a gun.

Mark without thinking sprung fast and jumped in front of Jack and all Jack heard was a bang and a heavy thump on the ground in front of him. The guys ran off and threw the gun into the Dumpster. Jack opened his eyes and on the ground he saw mark with blood pooling out of his chest and he wasn't moving.

"MARK!" Jack dropped down to his knees and gently rolled Mark onto his back. Mark coughed and his glasses were broken and he was having a hard time catching his breath. Jack saw the bullet wound on the left side of his chest, right were his heart was. "J, Jack tell my mom and fans I love them, I'm so sorry Sean."

"Mark, no you're going to be ok, please hang on." As Jack laid his head on Mark's chest he heard Mark's heartbeat getting slower and slower by the second. Jack ripped out his phone and called 911, he saw Mark's eyes drooping and Mark tried his best to keep them open. "Mark, no stay with me" Jack squeezed his hand. Mark coughed some more and Jack placed his fingers on Mark's neck and felt his pulse it was very slow and weak, Mark had no time left.

"Jack, I'm sorry, I love you." Mark took his last breath and Jack felt nothing under his fingers. "Mark! No" Jack tried CPR on Mark to bring him back while he waited for the ambulance to arrive. "Come on Mark!" Jack screamed though tears "I can't lose you!" The ambulance arrived and they pushed Jack aside and ran to Mark's aid.

The medic checked Mark's vitals. "We got nothing here Tony, we got to hurry!" "Wait, he's my boyfriend I need to ride with you guys!" "Ok kid just stay out of the way if you want us to save your boyfriend." They loaded Mark up on the stretcher Mark has only been down for a few minutes they continued CPR on Mark trying to bring him back to life.

Jack is watching in horror as they try and try to get Mark's heart beating again. They have no choice but to shock him and Jack can't watch, he closed his eyes but opened them when he heard a small faint beep on Mark's heart monitor. Jack breathed out a sigh of relieve when the medic was taking Mark's pulse and checking his breathing with his stethoscope.

"Ok we got him stable, Tony let's hurry we got to get to the hospital he needs surgery for the bullet wound. They arrived at the hospital and rush Mark in. Jack is forced to stay in the waiting room he hears the medic yell out to the doctors'

Twenty-seven year old white male 5'10 bullet wound to the chest, needs medic attention stat!" Two doctors and a nurse coming running and take over while Jack sees them rush Mark to the ER. Jack went outside and grabbed his phone and he had to call the one person he didn't want to call Mark's mom.

Jack dialed up Mark's house phone and Mark's mom answered the phone. "Sean, sweetie what brings you to call this late its almost 11:30pm. "Ma, I got some news are you sitting down?" Mark's mom sits down "honey what's wrong?" Mark and I got into a fight with some guys tonight." Mark's mom's heart stops and she breathes out. "Are you both ok?" "I am but Mark's not I'm at the hospital right now Ma.

Jack chokes back a sob "Mark got shot in the chest." Mark's mom gasps out and drops the phone she starts to cry. She wipes her eyes and face "Ok, I will be at the hospital shortly. "Ok, I have to call the others and tell them what happened."

"Jack hears his phone beep and its Matt on the other line "Never mind, Matt is calling me. "Ok Sean I will see you soon." "Ok ma I love you" "I love you to Sean." Jack hit the other call button and hears Matt yell at him on the phone. JACK WERE ARE YOU AND MARK ITS ALMOST MIDNIGHT?!" Matt calm down, we got into a fight with some guys and Mark."

Jack chokes back a sob "he got shot Matt" you hear the phone drop to the floor and silent crying and a yell out from Bob and Wade. "Matt, Matt!" Jack is yelling into the phone, he hears it being picked up and Bob's voice fills his ears.

Jack, what is going on?" "Matt is he ok?" "Yeah, Wade is taking care of him, why though what is going on where are you and where is Mark?" "Bob just round up everybody, me and Mark were attacked and Mark got shot." Bob gasped out and rushes to get Bryan. They get Matt and hug him. "Don't worry Mark is alive he will pull though ok."

Matt just shakes his head ok and they get into the car and head to the hospital. Matt is silently crying into Bryan's chest on the way to the hospital. A doctor comes out "Sean Mcloughlin?" Jack stands up "Yes that's me." The doctor walks over to him and sits down next to Jack as Jack sits back down. "Your boyfriend is stable, we got the bullet out of his chest it missed his heart by an inch the reason his heart stopped on the scene was because of the blood loss." Jack flinched and shook his head ok.

"We have him hooked up to heart monitor for the night, we want to keep a close eye on his vitals while he sleeps. He is in ICU as we speak. "Does he have any other family members that we can contact?" "I already got a whole of his mom." "When will she be here?" "She should be here shortly."

"Ok, Mr. Fischbach should be awake by morning we want to keep him in the hospital for a few days to recover after the surgery." "Ok, may I see him?" "Yes, right this way." Jack gets up and follows the doctor to the ICU ward and enters a room where he sees Mark's frame lying frail in the hospital bed.

His eyes are closed and he has a bandage on his chest and head for a small bump. Jack watches his chest rise and fall with each breath thanking whoever is up there or he thinks, that Mark is breathing and alive. The gang all arrived at the hospital and Matt ran up to the desk and asked "Mark Fischbach?"

The lady looked up at Matt and typed in his name in the computer "yes he came in an hour ago and he was in surgery for a bullet wound and now is in ICU." "Can we please see him?" "Are you family?" Matt should his head "We are just friends, but his mom should be coming soon she lives in town here."

"Yes, his boyfriend called her." "Ok, then you can go one at a time." "Matt you go first" Bob said "I'm assume Jack is in there as I don't see him out here." Matt nodded and the lady gave her Mark's room number and he sprinted to the elevator and went to Mark's room.

Inside the room Jack was sitting on the side of the bed holding Mark's hand and singing the song you are not alone. Matt heard Jack singing and he quietly walked into the room. Jack heard him enter the room and got up and he ran to him and hugged Matt hard. Matt looked over at Mark lying in the hospital bed he listened to the heart monitor showing that his heart was beating and he was alive and still here with them.

Matt and Jack walked back over to his bed on each side and Matt grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight. "Oh Mark you're crazy jumping in front of a bullet but I know you did it for Jack. Jack laughed and rubbed his thumb across Mark's knuckles.

The doctor came into the room "ok visiting time is up guys Mr. Fischbach should be fine for the night" as the nurse checked his pulse and other vitals. "He should wake up tomorrow morning for sure."

The next morning Mark's mom made it to the hospital and Jack and Matt were outside to meet her. They headed into Mark's room and saw he was awake. Jack ran to him and gently hugged him and buried his head in his chest, his heartbeat strong and fast in his chest and Mark squeezed and hugged him back as hard as he could without hurting him.

"Markimoo I was so scared" as he ran a hand down his cheek and kissed him. "Jack I know I'm sorry to scare you I was only doing what I thought I could do, if I didn't do anything you and me could of both died that night." Mark I know but you did and I don't know what I would do without you." "Remember Jack me and you are endgame, I ain't going nowhere for a long time" as Mark kisses him one more time.

Mark's mom came over to him "Mark Edward Fischbach I can't believe you, are you trying to send your mother to an early grave?" Mark looked down and then back up as his mom and sighed "Mom I'm sorry it's just, I was just being brave and protecting Jack and I tried to be the hero."

"Well please never do that again Mark" as she cupped his cheek and kissed it. A doctor came in and a nurse wheeled in a wheelchair and the nursed checked his vitals one last

time and saw they were strong and he could be discharged that day.

So Mark's mom sighed the papers and they helped him into the wheelchair and helped Mark out of the hospital and brought him back home.

Mark's mom decide to stay a few more nights keeping a close eye on her son checking him out every so often.

The end.


End file.
